Chris- White I mean Witchlighter
by FANFREAKTION
Summary: During a fight with the Charmed Ones about Wyatt's morality, something terrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chris, The Charmed Ones, and Leo were in the living room of the manor arguing. Piper and Leo were fuming, Paige was unsure of what to do, and Phoebe wanted to see what Chris had to say, though no one had stopped yelling long enough for her to say anything.

"My son is not evil! You are lying to us! That's all you've been doing since you got here Chris!"

Piper had blown up half of the things in the room before her sisters could calm her down enough to stop randomly using her powers.

"Why would I lie about that Piper? It's my entire future. I already told you I came back to protect Wyatt. He was my best friend."

Leo was pissed at their white lighter. How could he come in here and demand that they listen to him when he wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know.

"I don't trust you. This is another one of your plans to kill Wyatt. I don't believe you, I shouldn't. YOU'RE EVIL."

Chris barely even glanced at the elder, and when he did he gave him the dirtiest glare possible.

"Shut the hell up Leo, this doesn't even concern you! The both of you need to quit being so stupid and dense. Your precious son grows up to murder the entire world. He slaughters your sisters and tortures their children after stabbing you with Excalibur. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS, YOU ARE ALL DEAD."

Piper growled. How could he stand here and challenge her. Didn't he know who she was? She raised up her hands and tried to blow him up. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Chris lurched forward with his hand covering a gaping hole on his stomach that was gushing blood. His hand wasn't even slowing down the blood. He fell to his knees with a gasp, looked up at the sisters with tears in his eyes and whispered.

"I'm only half white lighter. Keep Wyatt safe. Save the future."

He fell back with a gasp and his breathing slowed. Paige and Phoebe were screaming and crying at Leo and Piper to do something, but no one would move.

Before Chris entered unconsciousness he sent a telepathic message to those in the resistance and a special one to his brother in the future.

_I have failed in my mission. I will not be returning. Henry, my second in command shall take over due to my demise._

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Wy. I tried my hardest._

Leo finally left his moment of shock and bent down to try and heal him but his hands wouldn't emit a golden glow.

"It won't work. I can't heal something down by good magic. He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

(The Future)

Wyatt was in a meeting with his demons when Chris' telepathic message came through their bond.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Wy. I tried my hardest._

He growled and blew up the demons closest to him. He then turned to his second in command Zevon, trying to keep his composure.

"I will be unavailable for a while. I have something I have to do."

With that he dark orbed into his chambers and found the time traveling spell in the Book of Shadows. The triquetra glowed a bright blue color on the wall, and Wyatt strode through with only one thought on his mind.

_I hope I can save you little brother._

When Wyatt walked through the portal into the attic he gave it a quick glance before settling his eyes on Chris. All thoughts of hatred and power flew out of his head when he saw the state he was in. He rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Chris, Come on buddy, you can't die on me. You're supposed to stop me. Please, Christopher! Please K..Kit! You can't die on me."

He was crying and shaking his baby brother while simultaneously cradling him in his arms. The Charmed Ones and Leo watched the scene with broken hearts, especially Phoebe who was knocked to the ground by the intense pressure of what those around her were feeling.

Everyone kept their distance and let the unknown, blonde stranger cry in the middle of their attic for a short time, but everything good must come to an end. Leo leaned over to the sisters to get their attention.

"Shouldn't we…. I don't know, get rid of Chris or something. Besides we still need to figure out whether this guy is friend or foe."

Wyatt growled. "You touch Christopher. I will end your lives right here and now." He then whispered so much softer. "Why did you have to make it so hard Kit? Why couldn't you just tell them?"

He stood, and faced his parents and aunts and flung them against the wall. Wyatt held them there with his TK.

"What the hell happened to him? And don't bother lying, I can just look through your memories if I don't like what I hear."

Before anyone could answer another triquetra glowed and out tumbled several children. Kat and Tamora (Paige's Twins: 17) Henry Jr. (Paige's: 13) Prudence (Phoebe's: 19) Penelope (Phoebe's: 15) Parker and Patience (Phoebe's Twins: 8, Parker is a boy and Patience is a girl) Melinda (Piper's: 20, Chris' Older Twin)

When they saw Wyatt they stood shocked. Melinda stepped forward to face her older brother.

"What are you doing here Wyatt?"

She could see the dried tear tracks on his face and the way he was shaking while still holding their parents against the wall. None of the kids noticed the way The Charmed Ones eyes bulged, or the way Piper looked at her son with a small smile.

"He sent me a message. He apologized that he couldn't save me. Chris wouldn't give up, Kit wouldn't give up unless he was dead. I came back. I had to know for sure. I'm assuming that's why you're here."

The kids nodded and he stepped aside so they could see Chris' body covered in his own blood, his pale body, too pale to be normal. All 8 of the new arrivals shrieked and screamed and cried and collapsed and ran or crawled over to his body just to be next to him. They were all holding on for dear life and bawling their eyes out, in hopes that this was some sick twisted joke that they were the center of.

Kat and Tamora brought Henry into a three way hug between the siblings with sobs and hiccups. They held on for dear life, not wanting to loose each other like they knew Wyatt and Melinda had lost Chris. Prue and Penny pulled Parker and Patty away and cried into each other's shoulders with a fierce passion none of them knew they had.

Melinda refused to let go of her baby brother. She laid curled up next to him, his blood soaking into her clothes and her hair, making a mess, but she couldn't care less. She held on so tight that had he been alive he would have been in pain. She was still screaming out curses and empty, bottomless threats to the heavens where she knew they would go unanswered. She was supposed to protect him from the world, not the other way around. He wasn't supposed to be the one willing to die just so the rest of them could live. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.


End file.
